A high performance liquid chromatography- hybrid quadrupole - time-of-flight (Q-TOF) mass spectrometer is requested, to be located in the University of California, Davis NIH-Everson mass spectrometry core laboratory. The principal investigator and the major users of the proposed instrument are all NIH funded investigators involved in research that requires the capabilities of such a mass spectrometer in order to solve problems in small molecule characterization and analysis, metabolomics and proteomics applications that have arisen in the course of their work. These users study such health-related issues as pulmonary effects of air-borne pollutants, the role of hydrolytic enzymes in the metabolism of toxins, the analysis of the renal proteome, metabolomic indicators of health, arsenic toxicity using a metabolomics approach, analysis of lipid raft composition, and prostate cancer. Users wish to use the proposed instrument to perform metabolomics analyses, to identify changes in metabolism in response to disease and toxicity and the identification of associated novel biomarkers. The instrument will also be used for peptide analysis, to identify proteins isolated in small quantities by gel electrophoresis; to determine the location and identity of post-translational modifications of proteins; and to perform a variety of other tasks. Many of the users NIH funded projects will be facilitated by the capabilities of a high performance liquid chromatography- hybrid quadrupole - time-of- flight mass spectrometer. [unreadable] [unreadable]